evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Rahab Barisol
Rahab Barisol, mais tarde reconhecida como Demônio da Inveja, era um dos demônios que residia os recipientes do pecado e mãe de Levia Barisol. Originalmente uma dos sobreviventes da destruição do Segundo Período, ela foi selada com seu companheiro Kin na Sin antes de escapar e reencarnar como o demônio. Usando as lâminas gêmeas como seu recipiente, o demônio causou diversos incidentes com o passar dos séculos para espalhar a Malícia. História Juventude No Segundo Período, Rahab Barisol se tornou uma psiquiatra e vice diretora da Clínica e instituto de pesquisa de Held Yggdra. Divertindo muitos, muitos amantes, ela eventualmente teve uma filha, Levia Barisol, apesar de nunca saber quem o pai era.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 5 Ela acabou se apaixonando pelo astrofísico Gilles Derais e matou todas as suas amantes.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Após Levia começou seus estudos sobre a mente, Rahab a instruiu sobre a técnica de permutação.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Conforme o Segundo Período começou a cair devido a ploriferação da síndrome HER, Rahab e 71 outros cientistas, incluindo Levia embarcaram na Climb One, um dos diversos navios que tinha o propósito de encontrar planetas inabitados para que houvesse o repovoamento Ao perderem o contato com todas as suas naves, a equipe do Climb One percebeu que eram os últimos habitantes da terra e decidiram criar uma nova espécie na figura de terráqueos.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Após encontrar um novo planeta, eles começaram a construir o novo mundo e espécies.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Durante esse processo, Seth Twiright, um HER que secretamente embarcou no Climb One, provocou a morte de 62 membros e contaminou a nova espécie para que houvesse a possibilidade de adquirirem a Síndrome HER. O restante da equipe, incluindo Rahab, propôs que reencarnassem como deuses no mundo para guiar os humanos, sem saberem que Levia, pelo menos, era uma HER Quando seus colegas Held Yggdra e Hazuki discordaram, Rahab se juntou à luta e foi morta junto de todos os outros quando isto fez a Climb one colidir, deixando para trás apenas seus dados espirituais. Rahab e seus colegas permaneceram presos dentro da Climb One por um certo tempo enquanto a nova espécie humana começou a construir suas sociedades; eventualmente, os humanos de Levianta descobriram a Climb One e a estabeleceram como uma relíquia sagrada chamada a arca “Sin” Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Manto da Inveja Mais tarde, Rahab escapou da arca junto de seus companheiros terráqueos. Reencarnou como o demônio como parte do Re_Birthday de Hänsel and Gretel em 014 EC,Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 11, Part 2 Rahab se tornou o "Demônio da Inveja" habitando as lâminas gêmeas de Levianta,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 sendo a única a manter suas memórias.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Posteriormente, os demônios e os Recipientes do Pecado foram espalhados pelo mundo,Chrono Story com o conhecimento das regras do deus sol para os demônios.Chrono Story Percebendo que os outros tinham aparentemente esquecido suas vidas passadas, Rahab notou que Luna Hazuki tinha tomado uma nova forma e que Sickle estava aparentemente escondendo sua existência. Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Mudando de mãos Em algum momento entre os anos 300 EC, a Igreja Levin ganhou a posse das Lâminas Gêmeas e as guardou em Lucifênia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Décadas depois, em 501 EC, o líder da igreja, Mikhail Asayev entregou as lâminas ao ferreiro Smith Langley em Lucifênia, pedindo que as destruísse. Conforme Smith tentava repetidamente destruir o recipiente usando diversos métodos, Rahab reconsertava o recipiente. Ela eventualmente apareceu para ele em um sonho, pedindo que parasse e explicando que ela corria o perigo de ser explorada pelos humanos. Avisada por Smith para não usar o filho de seu empregado Nagisa como uma "rota de fuga", Rahab implorou para que ele devolvesse as lâminas para Mikhail.The Demonic Twin Blades em torno de sete anos depois em 508 EC, Rahab possuiu Mikhail, que formou o Neo apocalipse e lançou numerosos ataques terroristas por toda Levianta Divina. Seguindo o incidente dos quatro cavaleiros, o demônio da inveja deixou o corpo de Mikhail e retornou para se recipiente; em torno desse tempo, Chartette Langley ganhou a posse das Lâminas.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Impossibilitada de influenciar a mulher despreocupada,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Rahab testemunhou seu recipiente se tornar dois pares de tesoura em Jakoku e posteriormente foi selada em uma caverna por Gaou Octo em meados do século XI ECDeadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Em algum momento, Rahab teve um sonho profético de que um "mal puro" traria um verdadeiro fim quando os gêmeos se encontrassem. Assim, ela formulou a teoria errada de que, se Allen e Riliane se encontrassem, ocorreria uma catástrofe.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 8 A Sereia de Onigashima Ao se apaixonar pelo alfaiate Nagare Sudou no início do nono século EC, Rahab usou a Técnica de Permutação para trocar seu Recipiente por sua guardiã, Kagura Octo. Fugindo para Onigashima com o Recipientena mão, "Kagura" se casou com Nagare Sudou e se estabeleceu em Enbizaka, ajudando seu marido com sua alfaiataria. Em 822 EC, o casal gerou uma filha, nomeando-a Kayo. Algum tempo depois, Nagare morreu de doença, fazendo com que Rahab perdesse o interesse pelo mundo humano. Quando Gakuga Octo apareceu, a família permitiu que ele morasse com eles. Percebendo que Gakuga estava buscando um romance com Kayo, a alfaiate revelou a relação dos dois como primos e o casal insistiu em continuar seu relacionamento. Assim que Kayo e Gakuga se casaram em janeiro de 838 EC, Rahab decidiu abandonar sua vida "humana" e fingir sua própria morte, deixando as Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta pelo penhasco de Onigashima antes de pular no mar e se transformar em uma sereia. Dada como morta, Rahab observou a vida de sua filha à distancia enquanto atravessava o mar, vendo Kayo perder sua família e sanidade devido a um enorme Incêndio que atingiu Enbizaka no final do anoDeadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 , ela também descobriu que Allen Avadonia havia reencarnado como Kokutan-douji para encontrar sua irmã, Riliane, que havia reencarnado como Rin Miroku. Lembrando seu sonhoDeadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 , ela usou sua magia para impedir Kokutan de recuperar suas memórias de sua vida passada. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 3 Com Kokutan-douji crescendo pensando em qual era o seu propósito, ela planejou mandá-lo para Kayo como uma distração e tentar salvar sua filha da loucura. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Aproximando-se do menino, ela disse a ele que o propósito de sua vida era encontrar sua verdadeira mãe, uma alfaiate de cabelo rosa em Onigashima, e instruiu-o a dizer à ela que seu nome era "Ren".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Após retornar ao mar, Rahab ficou no recife e ficou de olho nos humanos, enquanto Kokutan-douji viajava para encontrar Kayo e ir morar com ela. Seguida pela execução de Kayo pelos assassinatos que cometeu, Ma se aproximou de Rahab no recife e a confrontou a trocando de Kagura pelas tesouras. Depois que Rahab explicou como ela havia se mudado para o corpo de Kagura por amor, e depois que as duas discutiram as implicações de Kayo ser sua filha, ela explicou porque ela enviou Kokutan-douji para Kayo. Ela então, ao comando de Ma, foi transferida de volta para seu Recipiente e libertou o espírito de Kagura. No entanto, ela se recusou a deixar Ma usá-la e, em vez disso, preparou-se para dormir até o final dos tempos.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Fim do Mundo Rahab mais tarde foi absorvida por Ma, sua tesoura ficou vazia e ela resistiu à sua vontade até que ela fosse libertada quando a maga fosse morta.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 6 Após a destruição do Terceiro Período e subsequente fusão com o Jardim Infernal em 999 EC, Rahab foi encarregada por Sickle de ajudar Allen Avadonia a encontrar Kayo Sudou. Depois de esperar pelo encontro do menino com os demônios da Luxúria e da Gula,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Rahab foi avisada por Gilles para encontrá-lo na Corte assim que ela terminasse de guiar Allen para Kayo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Ao viajar para Toragay em sua forma de meio peixe, Rahab assistiu Allen e Hänsel derrotarem a Princesa do Sono e então a saudaram, explicando que ela era a Demônio da Inveja e que eles iriam nadar até Jakoku. Pouco depois de Allen se despedir de Clarith, Rahab fez com que Allen subisse em suas costas e ela se transformou completamente em peixe. Ela então começou a nadar para Jakoku.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Algum tempo depois, Rahab viu Jakoku à distância e ficou brevemente confusa por chegarem ao seu destino tão cedo, embora tenha observado algumas razões pelas quais isso aconteceria. Seguindo em frente, Rahab chegou a Jakoku e seguiu para Onigashima, onde ela voltou para sua forma humanóide e seguiu Allen para Enbizaka. Depois que chegaram à encosta que levava à casa de Kayo, o demônio apenas assistiu Allen subir a colina.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Encontro Secreto Posteriormente, Rahab se transformou de volta em sua forma de peixe e nadou para o fundo do oceano. Uma vez que chegou à Corte, retornou à sua figura original e se encontrou com Gilles; assim o escutou recontar a história da criação do terceiro período e brevemente falou com ele sobre como ele tinha perdido por um tempo todas as suas memórias do evento, em contraste à ela. Ela também escutou enquanto Gilles mencionava como os humanos haviam escrito a história das "revelações" de Levia e Behemo, mas apontou como os deuses evidentemente omitiram a deusa da lua de seus relatos. Surpresa por Gilles lembrar da deusa da lua, Rahab negou tê-lá matado como fez com a mulher que ele havia se envolvido e então os dois foram interrompidos por uma luz forte. Notando que era Punishment, Rahab observou a luz e assegurou a Gilles que eles não seriam mortos, alegando que as coisas simplesmente recomeçariam enquanto a deusa da lua ainda existisse. Ela então esclareceu que ele e todos os outros nascidos no mundo já deveriam estar cientes de sua existência, mesmo que não estivessem cientes disso. Depois de dizer que os "quatro deuses" haviam escondido sua existência de anteriormente, a conversa deles foi interrompida pela luz que os consumia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Verdadeiro Final Mais tarde, Rahab viajou para a destruição da ilha Marlon, se juntando aos outros demônios e Michaela. Com os soldados de Tasan Party na procura de alguns contratores em particular, Rahab especulou que eles estavam alvejando os contratores que eram mais compatíveis com seus demônios.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 3 Quando Riliane e Clarith se encontraram com Michaela, Rahab teve que acalmar Gilles quando ficou indignado com sua discussão com Riliane, ficando então ofendido por RilianeDeadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 5 Durante o confronto entre Ma e Allen, Rahab viu nuvens escuras se formarem sobre o Teatro do Mal e suspeitava de seu sonho profético sobre Allen e Riliane se reunirem, discutindo o sonho com Salem quando ele tentou negarDeadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 8 Traços e Personalidade Devido ao seu papel como demônio, Rahab era uma mulher invejosa, egoísta e excêntrica. Se importando muito com aparências, era facilmente irritada com as pessoas a confundiam.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Da mesma forma, apesar de ter múltiplos amantes,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 5 ficava com inveja de qualquer concorrência, chegando até a ser capaz de matar.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Assim, ela era ordinariamente rápida para castigar aqueles que a ofendiam.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Entretanto, quando confrontada com uma tarefa difícil ou potencialmente perigosa, a Demônio da Inveja tipicamente optava por evitar a tarefa se possível;Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Apesar disto, Rahab se considerava uma pacifista. The Demonic Twin Blades Na época em que assumiu seu papel como um dos demônios do recipiente do pecado, a demônio da inveja não tinha aspirações, exceto por saciar seu próprio tédio, assim como os outros demônios.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Akuno-P Interview Assim como os demais, a Demônio achou diversão na inconveniência ou sofrimento dos outros e não pensou antes em roubar vidas e ferir as pessoas devido seus próprios desejos. Apesar disso, ela era capaz de sentimentos maternais e de amor verdadeiro, por mais silencioso que fosse. Ela também era teimosa e se recusava a se submeter à vontade de outra pessoa.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 6 Rahab também não gostava de conversar, e demorou a se censurar ao falarSeven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Talentos e Habilidades Como uma psiquiatra, Rahab extremamente bem informada sobre o funcionamento da mente.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Glossary Possuindo um imenso poder mágico, Rahab era capaz de usar Transmutação de alto nível para mover sua alma e as dos outros para diferentes corpos;Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka ela também possuía sonhos proféticos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 8 Após reencarnar como demônio, Rahab também poderia magicamente suprimir as memórias de um indivíduo enquanto reencarnava.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 3 Ela também estava aparentemente isenta da regra de perder as memórias enquanto reencarnava como um demônioSeven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Como demônio, Rahab era capaz de mudar de forma, transformando seu corpo ou apenas partes dele em peixe. Enquanto em sua forma de peixe completa, Rahab era uma nadadora incrivelmente rápida, a fazendo ainda mais rápida do que os outros demônios seriam voando.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Ela podia ver longas distancias.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Como desvantagem, suas formas aquáticas não podiam permanecer fora da água por longos períodos.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Como um demônio do pecado, o demônio da inveja era capaz de possuir aquele que obtinham seu Recipiente e influenciava suas ações e personalidades, alimentando o ciúme do seu dono e transformando-o em inveja.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Character Aftermaths Se um contrato fosse feito entre um individuo e um demônio, o hospedeiro do demônio teria acesso à poderes concedidos pelo mesmo demônio. Ela também podia se comunicar com um hospedeiro por telepatia Embora habitando o corpo de seu hospedeiro enquanto os possuía, a verdadeira essência do Demônio da Inveja permaneceu nas Lâminas gêmeas de Levianta. Graças à isso, os poderes do Demônio podem ser inibidos por um Magia de Selamento;Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Akuno-P Interview Da mesma forma, o demônio foi forçado a cumprir as "regras" postas em prática por Sickle até o final do Terceiro Período.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Além de seus poderes sobrenaturais, Rahab também possuía uma voz bonita e sedutoraSeven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Relações Allen Avadonia: Ajudante temporário.O demônio da inveja não era particularmente próximo à Allen e não via motivos para ter uma conversa desnecessária com o garoto Sickle: Um membro da Climb One. Embora ter aceitado bem trabalhar com Sickle como colega e estar disposta a trabalhar com ele no Fim do mundo, Rahab não mostrava nenhuma lealdade à Sickle ou sua causa Gilles Derais: Um dos amantes de Rahab. Rahab amou Gilles assim como fez com muitos homens durante seu tempo como terráqueo; Durante este tempo, ela tinha inveja de qualquer uma de suas outras amantes. Apesar disso, os dois pareciam se dar bem. Levia Barisol: Filha de Rahab. Apesar de sua relação familiar, Rahab e Levia pareciam ter um relacionamento indiferente, Levia tinha vergonha da natureza promiscua e excêntrica de sua mãe, enquanto Rahab se desapontava com os fracassos sucessivos de Levia após a criação do Terceiro Período, assim como o fato dela não querer voltar a ser sua subordinada Kayo Sudou: Filha de Rahab. Embora apenas distante, Rahab parecia se importar com Kayo até certo ponto, querendo pelo menos vê-la se casar antes de abandoná-la; apesar desse abandono, ela ainda observava a vida de Kayo de longe e, na esperança de ajudar Kayo, enviou Kokutan-douji até a mesma. Nagare Sudou: Um dos amantes de Rahab. Rahab se importava imensamente com Nagare, possuindo o corpo de Kagura para que pudesse estar com ele. Após a morte de Nagare, Rahab perdeu o interesse na sociedade humana. Trivia Conceito e Origem * O pecado representativo do Demônio da Inveja, de Sete Pecados Capitais * No folclore medieval judeu, o nome Rahab se referia a um monstro marinho; nas passagens bíblicas, seu nome era usado para se referir especificamente à Leviathan, o demônio patrono da inveja. * O nome Rahab também se referia à uma prostituta de Jericó, que ajudou os israelitas a capturarem sua cidade, sendo então um paralelo à promiscuidade de Rahab Barisol * Rahab manifesta sua forma demoníaca como um peixe; Leviathan é muitas vezes representado como um monstro marinho. * As crenças em torno da forma de sereia de Rahab coincidem com o mito japonês dos Ningyo, cuja carne é acreditada conceder imortalidade quando consumida; Jakoku, onde Rahab se transformou em uma sereia, é inspirada pelo Japão Curiosidades * Rahab manifesta sua forma demoníaca como um peixe; Leviathan é muitas vezes representado como um monstro marinho. * As crenças em torno da forma de sereia de Rahab coincidem com o mito japonês dos Ningyo, cuja carne é acreditada conceder imortalidade quando consumida; Jakoku, onde Rahab se transformou em uma sereia, é inspirada pelo Japão Galeria Concept Art= SCaPConceptA.jpg|Rahab's mermaid form for the original concept of the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCaPConceptB.jpg|Concept art of Rahab's fish form for Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Books= TailorMaDemon.png|The Demon of Envy inside Kagura Octo's body as she appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Manga= QuartetsKayoDemonEnvyScissors.png|The Demon of Envy in Quartets of Evil SCP!Rahab.png|The Demon of Envy as she appears on the back cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= SSPcover.png|The Demon of Envy on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCPCoverIllust.jpg|Illustration of the Demon of Envy among others by Ichika Aparições Refêrencias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:A Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Saga da Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Família Octo Categoria:Família Sudou Categoria:Jakoku Categoria:Inveja Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis